Lightning Elemental Skill Tree
Lightning Elementals are a class that I made to revive this thing lol Lightning Resistance! - Requires N/A - 3 points to master # Resistant to own lightning # Resistant to weak lightning # Resistant to all lightning Create Lightning! - Requires: Lightning Resistance! 1 - 10 points to master Your lightning will always be attached to you. # Can create tiny amounts of lightning, but it's barely enough to cover your fingertips and it doesn't really do much damage # Can create lightning that can fully cover up your hand. # Can create lightning that can extend from your fingertips to your elbow. # Your lightning can cover your whole body. # Your lightning is bigger than you are! # It takes less time to create lightning. # You can create enough lightning to engulf a common car. # Your lightning is as big as a single-decker bus. # Your lightning is as big as a double-decker bus. # You can immediately create any amount of lightning below as well as create enough over time that can be the size of several buildings. Ground! - Requires Create Lightning! 1 - 5 points to master. # You can force your own lightning into the ground to negate it. # You can nullify small amounts of lightning not created by yourself. # You can ground medium amounts of lightning you haven't created on your own. # You can ground large amounts of lightning you haven't created on your own. # You could ground lightning that's larger than a building in a split-second. Charge up! - Requires Create Lightning! 1 - 6 points to master. # Your lightning can cause uncomfortable shocks, nothing too much. # Your lightning is strong enough to stun somebody for a moment. # Your lightning is about as strong as a police-grade taser. # Your lightning changes from blue to orange in colour, it can cause massive convulsions and nerve damage in people. # Your lightning is strong enough to cause permanent brain damage to people. # Your lightning is strong enough to kill anything it touches on impact. Lightning Bolt! - Requires Create Lightning! 3 - 3 points to master. Strength and size depend on Create Lightning! and Charge up! levels. # Your lightning can't shoot very far without spreading out and not having as much power as a single lightning bolt. # Your lightning will stay in a straight line and can go about 20 meters before spreading out. # You can shoot lightning that'll stay straight, and travel 50 meters before spreading out. Call Lightning! - Requires Create Lightning! 6 - 1 point to master. Strength and size depend on Create Lightning! and Charge up! levels. # Call down a bolt of lightning on your enemies! Chain Lightning! - Requires Create Lightning! 9 and Lightning Bolt! 2 - 2 points to master. # Send a continuous beam of lightning that requires both hands, you have to cut the beam off if you want to re-aim it. # You can use two one-handed beams or a single two-handed beam, it can be repositioned without cutting it off. Shockwave! - Requires Create Lightning! 9 - 1 point to master. # Release an omnidirectional wave of lightning that destroys everything in its path, though it gets weaker the farther it travels. Electric Shield! - Requires Create Lightning! 5 - 2 points to master. # The shield is just barely taller than you are, and only covers in front of you, it has a width of two meters. # The shield is shaped like a dome and is double your height, it has a diameter of five meters. Lightning Form! - Requires Create Lightning! 5 - 1 point to master. # You become fully composed of lightning and get a massive boost to speed and strength, you also regenerate faster and lightning attacks used on you will heal you. Lightning Flight! - Requires Create Lightning! 5 - 3 points to master. # You can envelop your body in lightning and shoot of the ground using it, at this point it's more akin to a super-jump than flight. # You can now glide. # It's now proper, hypersonic flight. Category:Classes Category:Elementalist